A Spark
by Ayosamay
Summary: AU! Oneshot- Ikarishipping and Contestshipping. Gary is holding a party, which Dawn and May attend. However, they get a little more drunk than planned and become separated. Drew and Paul have to care for their drunken friends, but the girls have other plans in mind. Well, Drew gets more drunk than he planned and Paul seems to be the only sensible one there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

 **^.^**

* * *

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Dawn complained, finishing applying her make up.

May just sighed, "Hurry up, Dawn! We'll be late to Gary's party!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" Dawn complained, adjusting her pink skater dress and applying her baby pink lipstick and marshmallow lip balm.

May adjusted her red empire dress too, making sure it was smooth. Gary was throwing a party at his mansion and had invited loads of people, but Dawn was only interested in seeing one person. Not that she'd ever admit it. The taxi arrived not long after and May dragged Dawn away from the mirror and into the vehicle. She knew that Dawn wanted to look her best, but she didn't have to spend so long preening herself. May herself had only spent five minutes in front of the mirror. Why was she going to this party again? She tried to tell herself that it wasn't for that green-haired flirt, but she didn't feel totally convinced. I'm going for Dawn, she mumbled to herself. The ride to the mansion was slow and painful, with the view from the windows limited by the lack of light outside. It felt like May was staring into nothingness and when she stepped out of the taxi, she felt out of it.

"This way, May!" Dawn yelled, pulling May through the large crowds of people into the bustling mansion.

They hugged Gary as a greeting as they stepped into the raving living room. A disco ball illuminated the massive room and made the place more exciting. Gary must have worked hard to transform the quaint mansion into a raver's dream. May grabbed two cups from the side and handed one to Dawn. Dawn took one sniff and responded quickly,

"Smells like vodka."

May nodded. It may not seem like it, but Dawn was good at determining alcohol by it's scent and taste, probably from her extensive experience with it. She couldn't help but remember how many times Dawn had called her to take her home when she had got too drunk. Dawn and May sipped at their drinks as they surveyed the room. Despite their extravagant searching, they couldn't spot the people they wanted to see. They hung around the edges for several minutes longer before noticing Gary again.

"Hey Gary!" Dawn cheers, already effected by the alcohol.

"Hey Dawn. May. Is the party going okay so far?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen any drugs yet. Have you blocked off upstairs? I don't think your parents would appreciate people sleeping together in the bedrooms." May said, knowing that chaos would ensue if he hadn't.

"Yeah, I did. Have you seen Leaf? She said she would be here ten minutes ago."

"I think I saw her by the DJ. If you want to get in her good books, don't flirt with any girl at this party but her," Dawn winked at Gary, causing him to walk towards the DJ with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"They would be so adorable!" May squealed, downing another shot of vodka.

* * *

May had needed to go to the bathroom, but now that she had left Gary's secret bathroom, that only his closest friends knew about (which made it more sanitary than the one everyone had access to), she couldn't find Dawn anywhere. She sighed and downed another shot of vodka, before moving onto the dancefloor. She would have a hangover tomorrow, but she didn't care at this moment in time. She spent several minutes dancing with other people, moving away from any guys that were determined to get to know her better. She did a twirl and fell into a person who had gotten in her way. They gripped her waist to stop her falling over.

"Hey April!"

"It's May!" May yelled back, just managing to yell over the booming music.

Drew smirked and dragged her to the corner of the room, where it was quieter.

"Are you by yourself?" Drew asked inquisitively, noticing that she was by herself on the dancefloor.

"Well, I came with Dawn, but I don't know where she went!" May yelled loudly, more emotional than normal.

"Oh god, please tell me you aren't drunk?"

"It was only three shots."

"Three! Are you out of your bloody mind?" Drew asked in disbelief, but May didn't answer him and moved to grab another cup from the table nearby.

Drew grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the tempting table. He, himself, had had two shots, but he was accustomed to vodka, May wasn't.

"We're going to get you a glass of water from the kitchen!" Drew declared, dragging May behind him.

He had heard May complain about looking after a drunk Dawn multiple times. Was this revenge for teasing her all the time? They reached the kitchen and Drew made sure that May drunk the glass of water. Her red lipstick left a mark on the glass, but May didn't seem to care. Under the normal lights of the kitchen, Drew could get a really good look at May. She looked beautiful with her beautifully done updo and elegant makeup. Even her eyeliner was dramatic and her red lipstick only made her look bolder. She was such a beautiful, confident girl and Drew felt lucky to even stand near here. He grabbed her forearm and steered her back into the party room, where the drunk May grabbed another two vodka cups and before Drew could protest, she had forced the liquid down his throat before taking another shot herself.

"Damnit April, you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow and I'd rather I didn't have one too!"

But May was beyond rational and logical thinking. She dragged Drew onto the dancefloor and started dancing. A girl behind him, started to put her hands on his back, but May pulled Drew away, towards her. Drew almost crashed into May, but he stopped his body from following the momentum.

May stared up to the tall Drew and smiled when a slow song came on. Drew tried to back away, but May laced her hands around his neck, forcing him to grip her waist. May moved a little closer than necessary and Drew wondered if that was because of the vodka or not. The music began and they danced for several minutes in silence, May smiling at him throughout. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile too. Their faces would really close and it seemed like a challenge. Whoever pulled away first loses. May knew she would win, so she bit her lip. Drew just blinked in surprise. May wondered whether the vodka was making her do this. But it was only making her bolder about her already existing feelings. The song was nearing the end and Drew didn't want it to. The last note resonated through the booming room and Drew acted without thinking. Instead of pulling away, he brushed his lips against May's.

"What?" May asked, stunned by how bold Drew was being.

That must be because she made him drink that vodka. Before he could pull away, May slammed her lips against Drew's lips, feeling sparks travel up and down her spine. She felt more unstable, light and spontaneous than ever, but she didn't feel like it was a bad feeling at all. Their lips moved in unison and Drew couldn't help but feel crowded by the mass of bodies around them. May slipped her tongue into his mouth when he wasn't paying attention. He felt more open and exposed than usual, but he didn't mind because it was May. It was the girl he fell in love with at first sight. He placed a blood red rose in her hair and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the raging house and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Dawn wandered around the house, looking for May. She wasn't anywhere and that caused her to worry. She downed more alcohol, trying to relieve the anxiousness she felt. She was pretty pathetic, drinking to get rid of all her nerves. She felt too warm in this crowded house, filled with sweating bodies, so she stepped through the back door onto the patio. There were some people out here, but it was quieter. She walked over to the bench in the corner of the garden near the flowers. She gazed up at the sky, seeing stars that you could only see in unpolluted areas of the world. It reminded her of the days in Twinleaf, where she would spend hours analysing the sky. She was deep in thought when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She yelped and jumped off the bench. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was only Paul. She sat down quickly and he sat next to her, seeming more nervous and less arrogant than normal.

"Hey Dawn..."

"Hey Paul! How's my best friend?" Dawn asked, slurring her words slightly.

"You're drunk?"

"Yeah. Nothing new, I guess."

Paul nodded. Whenever he saw Dawn at parties, she was also drunk. There had to be a reason for why she drunk so much. She wasn't usually this irresponsible.

"You might want to be careful of guys. They might take advantage of you." Paul whispered to her quietly, concerned for her safety.

"I wouldn't mind if you took advantage of me," Dawn winked, the alcohol having made her different from her usual self.

"What the hell, Dawn?" Paul yelled. "Just how drunk are you?"

"I have no idea. Can you take me home? I'm sure May can get home okay."

Paul pulled out his phone in disbelief.

 **Hey Drew, have you seen May? She needs a ride home. - Paul**

An instant reply.

 **Yeah. I am with her now. - Drew**

 **Where? - Paul**

 **At my place... - Drew**

 **Have fun. - Paul**

Unbelievable. Although, would it be taking the advantage of May if Drew liked her and she liked him? Drunk Dawn had told him numerous times about how May likes Drew. He seemed to only turn up to these events to make sure Dawn didn't get in trouble. You don't want to know how many guys he had to fight to get them away from Dawn.

"Can I go home now?" Dawn pleaded, looking at Paul with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, here, borrow my jacket for now."

Paul took off his jacket and gave it to Dawn, who puts it on, shivering at the coolness and amazing fragrance. Dawn began to stand up, but her legs were shaking too much to stand, so she was forced to sit down again. She sighed and Paul turned to question her. But, Dawn just gave up trying to get up and pressed her lips against Paul's in the heat of the moment.

"What are you doing?" Paul yelled, his sleeve covering his lips as his face heats up dramatically.

"D-Don't you like me?"

"Dawn..." Paul sighed and he kissed her back gently.

It felt like fireworks and their bodies instantly heated up and it felt like fire was flickering against their skin. Paul pulled back quickly, knowing that Dawn was making irrational decisions right now. Dawn sighed, wanting more. Paul helped her up and to his car so that he could drive her home like a gentleman.

* * *

Dawn groaned as she got out of her bed, her head pounding. She noticed a note on her bedstand.

 _Do you remember what happened last night? - Paul_

Dawn tried to remember what had happened and the memories flooded back. She had kissed him, but he had kissed her back. She ignored the pounding headache and parched throat and instantly phoned Paul's number.

"Paul!"

"I'm on my way with hangover emergency supplies for you."

"Thank you. Erm...about last night-"

"Do you want to forget about it?"

"No!" Dawn yelled, causing her headache to spike again.

"I'll see you at your house then. Remember to unlock the door for me."

Paul ended the call and Dawn unlocked the door, going to the bathroom to puke. She felt awful She regretted drinking so much. But if she hadn't drunk so much, would she have kissed Paul in the first place? Maybe she did lack guts.

Knock!

Paul entered the house with a plastic bag filled with water, medications and a hot water bottle. Dawn flung herself at him, hugging him breathless.

"I feel awful!"

"Take these pills and you should feel better soon."

Dawn swallowed the pills and collapsed in bed.

"Watch a movie with me...please," Dawn pleaded, patting the bed next to her.

Paul sighed as he sat down and asked,

"Do you like me?"

Dawn was taken back by how straightforward and blunt Paul was being. But she responded with,

"Yes...I do."

Paul leaned down and kissed her slightly less gently than last night. He pulled away when the heat had warmed up his body and he could begin to feel the sparks. But, he just made Dawn crave more.

"D-Do you like me?"

Paul sighed and knew that he should just get it off his chest.

"No...I love you."

* * *

May sat up abruptly, cursing her massive headache. That's when she notices that she isn't wearing anything. What did she do last night? Her heart rate lowers dramatically when she notices green hair on the pillow next to her. She almost breathed in relief that it was Drew she had slept with, instead of a random guy. She flops onto the pillow, causing Drew to wake up from the disturbance. He mumbled and flipped over.

"What is it, May?" Drew asked, liking the idea of waking up next to May.

He sounded so tired and May couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, nothing. What did I do last night?"

"Well, I kissed you...and-"

"Yeah, I gathered." May giggled, snuggling into the warm covers.

Her headache lessened when she was with Drew. She brushed one of her fingers along Drew's cheek, causing Drew to shiver in anticipation.

"Are we just a one time thing?" May asked sadly.

"Do you regret it?" Drew asked, ignoring her previous question because he didn't know if she liked him back.

May stayed quiet for several seconds before replying. She really though at what this relationship would entail.

"No," She replied firmly, smiling slightly.

"Then, we're not a one time thing," Drew smiled, kissing May roughly.

Their mouths moved in unison and he bit her lip playfully.

"You didn't!" May yelled in surprise.

"I love you...May."

"Yeah...I-I love y-you too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **won't allow me to put in paragraphs for some reason, so horizontal lines will have to do**

 **^.^**


End file.
